like Gnomebody's business
by Bluecynder
Summary: The aqua teens other neighbor Michale has lost his lawn gnomes so he blames master shake for stealing them, but master shake swears didn't take them where could Michale's gnomes have gone?


(Laboratory of Dr. Weird. South Jersey Shore.)

Dr. Weird: Gentlemen...behold! My children!

(The automatic door in the laboratory slowly began to open. Much to Steve's surprise...as if anything surprised him anymore...several abnormally-large frogs started hopping out. Each one had the head of Dr. Weird.)

Dr. Weird: Bwahahahahaha!!!

Steve: Um...

(The sound of flapping wings could be heard and through the hole made long ago by the Rabbot came Mothmonsterman. He landed near the frogs.)

Mothmonsterman: Hey. I'm here to pick up my stuff and...

(The frogs all started staring at him. Before he could react, a dozen sticky tongues lashed out and attached to various parts of his body. He gave out a blood-curdling scream as he was torn to pieces. Each one was consumed by a different frog.)

Dr. Weird: Yes! Eat and grow strong!

(One of the frogs zapped Steve with a tongue and, before he could do anything, he was swallowed whole. The frog's belly rippled with the struggling assistant inside.)

Steve: (muffled) MMMMMMPH!!!

My name is...

Shake-zula,

the mic rulah,

the old schoolah

you wanna trip, I'll bring it to ya.

Frylock and I'm on top rock you like a cop

Meatwad you're up next with your knock-knock...

Meatwad make the money see,

Meatwad get the honeys G

Drivin in my car, livin' like a star

Ice on my fingers and my toes and I'm a Taurus.

Cause we are the Aqua Teens.

Make the homeys say ho

and the girlies wanna scream.

Cause we are the Aqua Teens.

Make the homeys say ho

and the girlies wanna scream.

Aqua Teen Hunger Force

number one in the hood, G

(Inside Frylock's room, a large machine reminiscent of his cloner sat in the center with the usual fog flowing out of it. Frylock, who looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep lately, checked and double-checked various pieces of paper with scribbled notes on them. He stopped occasionally to wipe sweat from what might be his brow.)

Frylock: (holding up a piece of paper with his french-fry arm) Let's see...if I move this here...carry the one...

(Frylock noted with mild annoyance that his sweat, which is potato grease, was making the paper a little translucent.)

Frylock: (sigh) I gotta start using cardboard.

Meatwad: (rolling into Frylock's room) Hey there, Frylock. Whatcha doing?

Frylock: Working on a new invention, Meatwad.

Meatwad: That's cool. Can I help?

Frylock: Uh...I don't think so. The phase of development I'm in requires a lot of...(searching for words that won't hurt Meatwad's feelings)...well, a lot of math.

Meatwad: Yeah, I'm not so good at math. I tried putting two and two together, but it was too hard. And Shake kept yelling at me.

Shake: (passing by the door) That's right. Meat can't add! You can't even spell!

Meatwad: I can too spell!

Shake: What? What can you spell?

Meatwad: I can spell "kicking your ass". That's what.

Shake: What was that? Attitude? Attitude is very unhealthy in young meatwads like yourself. Let me beat it out of you. With my bat.

Meatwad: Noooooooooooo!! Don't get the bat!!

Frylock: (annoyed) Shake!

Shake: Frylock...why are you always ruining my fun? Do I interrupt **you** when you're playing around on that computer?

Frylock: (glaring) Yes. Yes, you do.

Shake: Well, that's different! Why, if I wasn't around...you could be looking at porn! Without me! And that would be wrong.

(Frylock continued to glare at Shake. Shake stared back at him.)

Shake: (leaving the front door) Fine! I know when I'm not wanted!

Meatwad: (following him) Now what are we going to do?

Shake: Nobody cares what **you** are going to do. **I **am going over to Carl's house. He's out of town and his pool is all mine!

(Shake headed towards Carl's house, but stopped short of stepping on the lawn...which was covered in barbed wire and land mines. In front there was a sign that read "Stay out of my frickin' pool!" Shake tossed a rock at the lawn, which set off a land mine.)

Shake: What is everybody's problem today?!

Meatwad: I think Carl wants us to stay away from his pool.

Shake: What? No! It's okay for **you** to use the pool. Look! He left just enough room for you to roll under the wire. And then you can remove it...so that I can use the pool.

Meatwad: Boy, just how dumb do you think I am?

Shake: Look, I'm telling you it's okay. Go over there! I command it!

(Another land mine went off...cutting short their conversation and emphasizing they weren't supposed to go over there. Shake decided to give up and headed the other way with Meatwad in tow. On the other side was another neighbor who couldn't sell his house if it had gold underneath. In addition to the noticeable separation of the property line by how well the lawns were maintained, a fence was in place. Standing amongst the garden gnomes, watering his lawn, was Michael. Michael was in his mid-twenties, a little paunch, and wearing a dark gray shirt with shorts. His eyes widened when he saw Shake and Meatwad coming.)

Shake: (approaching) Michael! Buddy! How's it hanging?

Michael: (putting up his free hand) Whoa, whoa, whoa! Why don't you two stay on **your** side of the fence?

(Meatwad was about halfway past the property line before stopping and rolling back. Shake continued, undaunted.)

Shake: What? Are you serious? You know me, man!

Michael: Yeah, I know you. I know that every time you come over, something dies. My lawn...my house plants...my pets... I don't like how you're working your way up the food chain.

Shake: It's not like that was on purpose! Come on! Those were accidents! What? You think you're next or something?

Michael: That's the concern, yeah.

Meatwad: I told him not to be messing around with those goldfish. I said fish need water and he was like "Don't be such a crybaby!"

Shake: Shut up! Michael, I...

(Michael pointed back the way they came and Shake decided not to argue anymore. He and Meatwad turned around and headed back home.)

Shake: See what you did!

(Back inside Frylock's room, the final connections were being made on the new invention. So far, it didn't seem apparent what it did. Shake and Meatwad wandered in to take a look.)

Shake: Frylock, are you done yet? The anticipation is killing me.

Frylock: Almost...(hooking a purple wire into the base of the machine)...there. Now it's done.

Shake: (rolling his eyes) Finally! It's been...forever!

Meatwad: That looks real nice, Frylock.

Frylock: Thank you, Meatwad. I...Shake! What are you doing?!

(Shake had taken his bat and was bashing the machine with it. He stopped for a moment.)

Shake: What? Isn't this how you turn in it on?

(The machine started to rumble and shake. Everyone stared at it and a soft hum was slowly building up into something bigger.)

Frylock: Oh my God...

Meatwad: Frylock! I'm scared!

Shake: You would be, you big baby!

Frylock: Shake! There's no time for that! The machine's going to...

(To observers and anyone passing by, it appeared that a ripple in the fabric of space just seemed to emanate from the Aqua Teens' house. It lasted for a second before dying down. Back in Frylock's room, a smoldering crater was all that was left of the machine. Blackened by ash and debris, the Aqua Teens peeled themselves off the far wall. Shake coughed while Frylock glared at him.)

Frylock: Damn it, Shake! Do you have any idea what you've done?!

(Shake peered at Frylock. In place of his normal appearance, he saw Frylock with a starfleet insignia on his box and vulcan ears strapped to his sides. He spoke in a slow, molasses-like speech.)

Frylock: _Anti-Matter! Transporter Beams! Wormholes! Photon Torpedoes!_

(Shake shook his head back and forth until his vision and hearing cleared.)

Frylock: Shake! Did you hear a word I just said?

Shake: Right. Right. Warp factor six. You don't have to repeat yourself, Mister Spock.

(Frylock was going to continue chewing Shake out, but the sound of coughing caught his attention. Meatwad was still pressed against the wall and the aroma of hamburger wafted through the air.)

Frylock: Meatwad!

Meatwad: I don't feel so good. I'm all stiff.

Frylock: Hang in there, Meatwad! I'll get you some help!

Shake: Hell, get him some ketchup! He smells delicious! Let's eat!

Frylock: It'll be okay. We're going to let you cool down some. Can you make it to the chair?

Meatwad: I think so...

Shake: Not **my** chair! Hamburger belongs in my stomach.

(They were interrupted by the sound of a fist pounding on their front door.)

Michael: **OPEN UP IN THERE!!!**

(Shake went to the front door and opened it. Standing on the porch was their very angry neighbor, who stared intently at Shake.)

Shake: Hey! Michael! What's going on?

Michael: Where are they?

Shake: Where...where's what?

Michael: The gnomes. The gnomes that were on my lawn.

Frylock: Somebody took your gnomes?

Michael: Yeah, somebody took my gnomes. I'm pretty sure it was him.

Shake: W-why would you make an accusation like that?!

(Michael looked down at the small table by the door and picked up an expensive-looking wristwatch. Turning it over, Michael's name was clearly engraved on it.)

Shake: ...how did that get there?

Frylock: Michael, did you happen to notice anything odd happen in the last few minutes? Other than the gnomes.

Michael: What? You mean reality bending like a straw? You'd think I'd expect it by now.

Frylock: I have to find out what effects the machine might have had...

(Meatwad, having finally pulled himself free from the wall in Frylock's room, slowly rolled his way into the den. Because of his semi-cooked state, his eyes rolled with his whole body. It was disorienting him, but eventually he hopped into Shake's chair.)

Michael: What...uh...happened to him?

Meatwad: (sitting in the chair...smoking) I've been cooked.

Michael: ...uh huh. Look, a friend sent me those gnomes all the way from Switzerland. It's important I get them back.

Shake: Hey, don't worry about it! It's all good! Don't you know? I'm a detective! I'll find your gnomes!

Michael: Yeah, you're going to find them alright. One way or another, an inanimate object is going to be decorating my lawn.

(Michael shut the door behind him. Shake looked at it for a moment before turning to Frylock.)

Shake: Frylock, we gotta find those gnomes.

Frylock: Well...what did you do with them?

Shake: I didn't take them! Why am I always the suspect?

Frylock: Because you've taken just about everything else of his! Look at this place!

(Frylock glanced around the room. It was littered with things like a can of WD-40, a stack of DVDs, a Gamecube and a tire.)

Shake: This stuff isn't his...

Frylock: (holding up a magazine with the subscription label clearly visible) Then why is his name on it?

Shake: It's a designer label! Just like license plates! Don't you know anything?

Frylock: A designer label? With someone **else's** name on it?

Shake: Do you know how hard it is to find "Master Shake"? Every time I go in, they're always sold out!

Frylock: Look, just give him back the gnomes so we can figure out if my machine is going to destroy the world.

Shake: I didn't take them...but I will dedicate the rest of my life to finding the real thief. Ooh! Do you think I could get a book deal out of this?

Frylock: (sigh) Alright...alright! Let's just...find the gnomes.

Shake: That's what I've been saying! Aqua Teens...Assemble!

(Outside the house, a flashing red light activated...indicating the garage door was opening. Inside, Shake and Frylock sat inside the "Danger Cart", waiting for Meatwad to pull them to their destination. However, the partially-cooked Meatwad was forced to hop forward, pull the cart a few inches, and repeat. This went on until they were halfway down the driveway.)

Shake: C'mon...c'mon! While I'm young!

Frylock: Can't you see he's trying as hard as he can?

Shake: It's not good enough. He should be giving 110. Quit slacking off!

Meatwad: (gasping for air) This is as far as I go! I'm still not cool yet.

Shake: And you never will be. Society is cruel that way.

Meatwad: You got that WD-40 back there?

(The things that had been taken from Michael's house were piled in the Danger Cart. Frylock rummaged through them until he found the can of WD-40.)

Frylock: Yeah...

Meatwad: (with a funnel in his mouth) Fill 'er up.

(Frylock raised an eyebrow, but started pouring the can into the funnel. Meatwad started to turn a little black from the amount of oil he was ingesting.)

Meatwad: Oh yeah. I got this now.

(Meatwad started to roll like normal and pulled the cart out of the driveway. He left behind a trail of oil where he went and the Aqua Teens pulled up in front of Michael's house. Michael watched them from the sidewalk.)

Shake: Michael! We have found the things that were missing from your house!

Michael: Yeah, that's great. I'm surprised you didn't say you were just borrowing them.

Shake: Can I borrow them?

Michael: No.

Meatwad: (holding up the can of WD-40) You want this back?

Michael: Uh...no. You keep that.

Meatwad: Alright! (drinking it like it was a soda can) That's some damn good oil. Just like mom used to make.

Michael: So, where's the gnomes?

Shake: The fee is $20. Plus expenses.

Michael: What expenses?

Shake: Here's the list.

(The list reads "Porsche"...spelled incorrectly.)

Michael: A Porsche?

Shake: I know what you're going to say. But "Ferrari" was so early 90's. So...whenever you can get around to that. Or you could just give us the cash. I mean...I'd take a check, no problem...but...uh...they think you got the face of a deadbeat.

Frylock: (glaring at Shake) ...

Michael: (staring at the list) Wow, this is uh...I don't know where to start pointing out the logical fallacies in this. First of all, you can't drive. Seeing as how you got no arms and legs.

Shake: Cruise control, my man! It's why they put it in the car!

Michael: Second...I don't see why you **need** a Porsche.

Shake: I'm a detective. All detectives need a cool car! If the 80's have taught us nothing else!

Michael: And finally, an expense report is for things you've already purchased. I'm not seeing a Porsche.

Shake: Well, it isn't so much for **us** as it's for the one we wrecked...that guy is very big and **very** angry. You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to us, would you?

Michael: Oh, wouldn't I.

Shake: So...if you could make it out to "Master Shake".

Michael: You just said you weren't accepting checks.

Shake: (glancing around) Time is of the essence.

Shake: I think that went rather well.

Frylock: I think you're lucky he doesn't own a gun.

(Meatwad pulled the Danger Cart through the suburbs. He had regained his normal coloring and seems to have fully recovered from the cooking. Frylock glanced around at the strange things scattered about...like a mailbox covered in transparent goo, a swing set glowing red, the Mooninite ship passing through the atmosphere, and sharks swimming in the community pool.)

Frylock: What in the world...?

(Meatwad's eyes followed a small mouse walking by them. A large cat jumped out of the bushes and ran straight at it...only to be swallowed whole as the mouse's jaws grew to three times its size.)

Shake: Frylock! Did you see that? That was **awesome**!

Meatwad: Aww...what a cute little mousey!

Frylock: Meatwad! Don't get near it!

Meatwad: But he likes me!

Frylock: He likes you...because you're made of meat.

Meatwad: Oh, I'm not worried about that. He just ate.

(The mouse proceeded to spit up the collar the cat was wearing not a moment ago.)

Frylock: I bet this has something to do with the transdimensional gateway I was building. The explosion somehow sent out shockwaves that are warping the very fabric of reality itself.

(Shake stared blankly at Frylock.)

Frylock: It was the machine. The one you wrecked. I was explaining it to you half an hour ago!

Shake: What? ...oh! Right! Right! "Live Long and Prosper"!

Frylock: (sigh) You didn't hear a word I said, did you?

Shake: Can you blame me? I start to nod off whenever you're talking.

(The ground shook as a gigantic lobster made its way downtown. It used its claws to destroy several buildings while screaming people fled the area. A second set of thumps shook the ground as the Statue of Liberty walked up to the lobster. The torch fired up like a lightsaber and the two started battling for supremacy.)

Frylock: (staring at the battle) I think it's time we went home.

Shake: No! We can't go home yet! We still haven't solved the case of the missing gnomes!

Frylock: For all we know, the gnomes blinked out of existence when the machine exploded. We have got to go back and try to find a way to reverse this before it's too late!

Shake: You mean I'm in the clear? Why didn't you say so?! Move it, Meatwad!

Meatwad: Can we keep the mouse?

(Meatwad rolled a little towards the mouse. Its jaws grew and he backed up fast enough to avoid getting a chunk taken out of him.)

Meatwad: AAAAAAAH!!!

(By the time the Danger Cart pulled up to the Aqua Teens' house, the distortions in reality were getting worse. Parts of the street were covered in scales and a large bird flew by with the McDonalds sign in its talons. Meatwad unhitched himself from the cart and went into the house. Frylock and Shake headed for Michael, who was standing on the sidewalk.)

Shake: Michael! Buddy! We have information regarding your missing gnomes.

Michael: Yeah, well, I don't think I need you to find them anymore. They kinda came home...on their own...like they were alive.

(Shake and Frylock glanced over at Michael's house and their eyes widened. What was once a typical suburban home was now a towering ediface of old-time scandinavian architecture. The kind of building you might see in a Christmas-themed snow globe.)

Frylock: Oh my God...

Shake: Wo-ow, Michael! You got **some** construction going on there.

Frylock: The explosion from the machine must have brought the gnomes to life. This is incredible! I wonder if I could submit this for some kind of gift certificate.

Michael: You should have been around when I told the cops that garden gnomes were turning my house into Santa's Workshop. They laughed and laughed and laughed and hung up. I hate you guys.

Shake: The gnomes have been found. Case closed. That'll be $20.

Michael: Are you planning on doing something about this? You know...seeing as how you're responsible and all.

Shake: Yes. For $20.

Michael: No...I think you're going to do it for free. Notice how construction is kinda creeping towards your house?

(Upon closer inspection, the backyards of Michael's house and the Aqua Teens' were connected by a tunnel similarly constructed to the house. Parts of the Aqua Teens' house were being converted into another "workshop".)

Shake: (rushing over) AAAAAH!! Save the TV!!

Meatwad: (rolling out the front door _inside_ an inflatable plastic ball) Did you see those guys that came over? They're giving out free toys!

Shake: Toys! Don't touch them! They're mine!

(Shake rushed past Meatwad and smacked him out of the way. Meatwad was unable to stop the plastic ball from rolling down the street uncontrollably.)

Meatwad: Nooooooooooooooooo!!

Frylock: Meatwad!

(Frylock floated into the house, fully intent on chewing Shake out. Inside, he found parts of the living room had been transformed into something out of an Aliens movie. Shake was trying to free his television...which seems to have merged with the wall. No matter how hard he pulled, it wouldn't come free.)

Frylock: Things are getting worse every minute.

Shake: You can say that again! Would you help me with this? I want my MTV!

Frylock: (staring at the weird, Giger-esque walls) Odd. Outside, it looks like some kind of workshop. But inside, it's nothing but **alien** equipment. I'm not entirely sure the machine's explosion caused this.

Shake: You see, this is why you shouldn't claim to have created things. Because chances are, it happened by accident. Lots of things do. Like that Porsche. Who could have forseen...?

Frylock: I have to analyze this.

Shake: Now I know you're not going to say "to the lab" this time. Because the lab is inside the part of the house that belongs to _them_. And we can't...

Frylock: We have to go to the lab.

Shake: Why are you always saying that?!

(Down the hallway, strange pulsing vein-like appendages covered the door to Frylock's room. Frylock glared and destroyed them with a pair of fireballs. The inside of the room, oddly enough, looked exactly the same as it always did. That is, except for something missing.)

Frylock: Shake! Shake, get in here!

Shake: Is it horrible? If it's horrible, I don't wanna know about it. Talk to Meatwad.

Frylock: The machine...it's gone! Somebody stole it.

Shake: Don't try to blame me for this one. I was with you the whole time.

Frylock: I wasn't going to blame you.

Shake: Well good. 'cause I didn't take it.

Frylock: I know that, Shake. Look, we have to find out who took the machine and fast!

Shake: Find the gnomes...find the machine...does **no one** care about the TV?

(Meatwad dizzily weaved into Frylock's room. He was covered in thorns, twigs and was dragging what was left of the inflatable ball with him.)

Meatwad: Boy, I thought I'd never stop rolling. Luckily, a bush stopped me. That hurt like a bitch.

Frylock: Are you okay, Meatwad?

Meatwad: Yeah...

Shake: Forget about him! What about the TV?

Frylock: Forget the damn TV!

Meatwad: (holding up the plastic) Frylock, look at my ball! It's all popped!

Shake: You can't give things like that to babies like you. Look what you've done.

Meatwad: Those nice guys with the pointy hats gave it to me. Can we get another one?

Frylock: Yes...in fact why **don't** we talk to them?

Meatwad: Hurray!

Shake: Oh, no. We are **not **going over there. As the leader, I forbid it! Besides, we aren't being paid!

Michael: So...come to any decisions?

Shake: We are going to negotiate with the gnomes. And we are doing this...(loudly in Frylock's direction)...**free of charge because we are nice guys like that**.

Michael: That's great. So, what are the odds I'm going to have my house back to normal?

Frylock: Not that good.

Michael: Yeah, I figured. I guess I'd better call some relatives.

Frylock: Well, you can't use our phone. The coffee table kind of...ate it.

Michael: What? You mean I gotta use the one in my house?!

Shake: Hey, don't worry about it! If anything comes up, let me know...so I can stand behind Meatwad.

Meatwad: Nuh-uh! I don't think so!

Frylock: (opening the front door) Well...here goes nothing.

(The Aqua Teens and Michael went inside to what used to be Michael's den. The distortion was greatest inside the house and everything from the floors to the couch looked organic.)

Michael: Aw, man. Look at this place. I just had the carpet shampooed.

Meatwad: It smells in here.

Shake: It's just you. You don't wash behind the ears.

Meatwad: I don't **have** ears.

Shake: And that's why you forget.

Frylock: There has to be a way to the top floor around here somewhere.

(Frylock floated over to a door and opened it up. Inside was a swirling vortex of blood and meat. Screams could be heard from the inside and Frylock quickly closed it.)

Michael: That used to be my bathroom. The toilet goes straight to hell these days.

(Michael glanced around the room until he spotted what used to be his phone. He walked over to it and picked up the receiver.)

Michael: Finally. Now I can get out of this nutho...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!

Frylock: (rushing over) What happened?!

Michael: (holding his bleeding hand) The damn thing took a chunk outta me!

(Frylock blasted the phone with a pair of fireballs and it gave out a horrible shriek as it exploded.)

Shake: Boy. Those long distance rates'll kill ya.

Meatwad: The food chain's all screwed up. Everything's trying to eat you.

Frylock: Did you lose any fingers?

Michael: No...

Frylock: That looks serious. I'd better get an ambulance.

(Frylock floated back towards the front door, but suddenly the organic substance on the walls merged in front of it. At the other end of the room, the ceiling opened up and a set of stairs appeared.)

Frylock: ...okay. I guess we're going up.

(The top floor of the workshop was far different than the rest of the house. Toy-making equipment was littered about the room with all the necessary tools and materials. A large bank of monitors sat against the wall with a small garden gnome working the controls. Attached to it by some wires was Frylock's machine, which was billowing out more fog. A second gnome entered and started to glare at the first.)

Sven: Are you still on that thing, Bjorn?! We only have so many "anytime" minutes, you know!

Bjorn: I am trying to reach the mothership, Sven! That takes priority over all else!

Sven: You say that now, but when the phone bill gets here, you're going to be like "Oh my God! Who will pay this bill?" And then you're going to look at me because you're a cheap bastard, like that!

Bjorn: You never believed in the cause! Only I am faithful to our mission.

Sven: **What** mission?! We were clay this morning! We've been alive for all of half a day and you've turned into some kind of space-case! There is nomothership!

Bjorn: No! I believe! (fiddling with the controls) Come on...come on...answer!

(A hole opened up in the organic floor and Frylock, Shake, Meatwad and Michael climbed out of it. They all look like they had been climbing for awhile. Frylock was covered in dust, Shake had various cuts and scrapes all over his body, Michael had ripped his sleeve to wrap up his hand, and Meatwad had turned into a pioneer-style hat on Michael's head.)

Shake: We've been climbing for three hours. Are we remotely there yet?

Frylock: (glancing around) I think this is it.

Michael: It'd better be. (holding up his infected hand) I'd like to see a doctor before I get gangrene. Would you get off now?

Meatwad: (hopping off) Michael, your hair smells real nice. Did you use one of those special conditioners?

Michael: (running his healthy hand through his hair to get the meat juice out) My scalp is tingling. Great. That's probably my follicles dying. I'm going to be as bald as Carl.

Sven: Who the hell are these guys? Did you call them?

Bjorn: I've been calling the mothership, remember?

Meatwad: Hey guys! Long time, no see! You know that balloon you gave me? It popped. (tearing up) Now it's all gone.

Sven: (handing him another) Here you go.

Meatwad: Oh boy! (holding up to Michael) Will you blow this up for me?

Michael: I would...except for the sharp, searing pain in the hand I hold things in.

Meatwad: Alright, I'll ask when you're feeling better.

Frylock: What is all this? What are you doing with my machine?!

Sven: **Your** machine? You mean...you're the guy who brought us to life?

Shake: (stepping up) Nope! That would be me! And, as your God, I demand total obedience. You can start by sacrificing five fajitas in my name.

Meatwad: Can you make them chicken fajitas?

Shake: Yes! Chicken! My will be done!

Michael: What have you little bastards done to my house?!

Bjorn: (pointing at Michael) Stay away from the transmitter!

Frylock: Transmitter? That's not what my machine does.

Sven: Hey, don't look at me. Bjorn's been trying to use it to contact his precious mothership. I keep telling him there is no such thing, but he's convinced.

Bjorn: It will come!

Sven: He's even planning on castrating himself!

Bjorn: They won't take me if I have testicles.

Sven: When we took this thing, you assured me we were going to use it to bring the rest of the gnomes in Jersey to life. We were going to take over the toy industry by undercutting the competition. That was the dream! I didn't know you were out of your goddamn mind at the time! You don't even know how to turn this thing on, do you?

Shake: The rest of the gnomes in Jersey? (gasp) More worshipers! (rushing over to the machine) Here, let me show you how to do it!

Frylock: Shake! No!!

(Before anyone could stop him, Shake started hitting Frylock's machine again. It started to rumble and shake before exploding once more. From the outside, the top of the workshop started to glow brightly before sending out another ripple in reality. Inside, when the dust settled, Michael had transformed into Ronald McDonald, Shake into the Hamburgler, Frylock into Mayor McCheese, Meatwad into the Grimace and the gnomes into Fryguys. Everyone stared at each other for a moment.)

Michael: (glaring at Shake) You son of a...

Cue End Credits


End file.
